The Things That Get Cut Out
by rikkilucario7
Summary: So. My plot bunnies tend to be very active and I write out several scenes that never actually make it into their separate stories. Sometimes I plan an entire story and don't write the full things out. SOMETIMES I WRITE HOLIDAY SPECIALS. Those all belong here!
1. ADD Meets Nexus 1: The Holiday Thing

So. There are a lot of ideas that are meant to be written but never are. Sometimes I have plans written out for those scenes. Other times there are some extra chapters. Those will all be posted here!

I felt like extra chapters might make stories seem a little cluttered and such, so I've decided to from now on put them here.

IF I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THIS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TAKE IT DOWN AND PUT THE EXTRA CHAPTERS IN THEIR STORIES.

I've had the brilliant idea of clashing the four main characters of A Different Dark with those of Nexus.

Yeah. So. Austin ends up explaining the Grinch and the Maccabe story, there is teleportation, snowballs are thrown, Jaeson almost smiles, etc. It's a fun time!

*There is an Austin in both stories, but they're essentially the same pokemon. So yes.

ENJOY!

_**{**__**A **__**Different **__**Dark **__**Meets **__**Nexus**__** [**__**Third **__**Person**__**] **__**suxeN **__**steeM **__**kraD **__**tnereffiD **__**A**__**}**_

Austin, Jaeson, Jay, Destiny, and Lily (all in their pokemon forms) were all standing atop Jaeson and Destiny's building. There was a two-foot covering of snowflakes on the roof, and more were on their way down.

Austin, used to the cold since he was a lucario and they usually live in mountains, wore a scarf and a hat. (Lily made him.) Lily was used to the cold at high altitudes and wore a scarf. (Austin made her.) Jay with his short fur was made (by everybody, most notably Lily) to wear a sweater and a scarf and a hat. He didn't mind too much, though. Jaeson wore a jacket, too, and a hat. (He actually admitted to being cold. And Destiny prodded him. Destiny (not an arceus but another mew) was in the same get-up as Jay was. (She thought she'd be cold.)

Austin crouched down and balled up some snow. He stood and chucked it at Jaeson.

The white ball exploded on the arm of Jaeson's jacket. He looked at Austin and demanded (a little angrily), "What was that for?"

"Have you never heard of a snowball fight?" Austin asked, crossing his arms.

"No. Why would anyone do something so stupid?" Jaeson asked.

Austin sweat-dropped. "Thanks. And because it's fun!"

"I don't see how that's fun," Jaeson muttered.

"Guys! Jaeson has no Christmas spirit!" Austin called to everyone else.

Destiny frowned. "He's not Christian."

"Obviously, Christmas is not really a religious holiday but a cultural one, hence the Hanukkah bush," Austin said.

"Where did that come from?" Lily asked.

Austin shrugged. "My family was Jewish."

"Mine was Christian," Jay stuck in.

"Mine used to celebrate everything," Lily said. She thought for a moment. "So, yeah, I guess that's true."

"Yay! I'm sma- BLAH!" Austin yelped and ducked as a ball of snow raced past him. Since Austin had ducked, it hit Lily.

"Oh, it's on now, Jaeson!" Lily yelled playfully. She swooped down and got some snow.

"So you do understand what's so fun about it!" Austin said, pointing at the purple pokemon.

"Not entirely," Jaeson decided. He smirked and picked up some snow. "But I'm learning."

"I'm in!" Destiny yelled and threw some snow at Jay. He laughed and returned the favor.

For awhile they played. Suddenly Austin stopped mid-throw and said, "I just got the weirdest auric feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Destiny asked.

"I don't-" Austin began when something black crash-landed on top of him.

"AAAAAAAH!" someone screamed.

Jaeson held out a hand and an espeon flew down. She almost hit the ground when Jaeson's power took effect.

"HELP!" someone else yelled. Jay held out both paws and a vaporeon landed with an "umph" in his arms.

"I'M GOING TO MISS THE EDGE!" yet another someone shouted. Lily flew over and caught the oshawott just in time.

For a minute everyone was silent in their shock. (Except Jaeson. This didn't really surprise him since he knew the thoughts of his author so well. ("You little spyer, Jaeson! Stop invading my head!" RL7 shouted. Would he listen? Probably not.))

"Uuh, guys, what's on top of me?" Austin wondered.

"Hm?" Dark, the umbreon, woke up suddenly. "Oh, sorry," he said as he realized he was lying on top of the lucario. He padded off Austin and Austin stood up.

"DARK WHAT THE HELL?" Carry yelled, her legs flailing around. "Where are we and why am I floating?"

"My powers," Jaeson explained calmly. He released her and she landed on her feet.

"Thank you," Heather, the vaporeon, said to Jay. He put her down.

"My pleasure," he nodded.

"You're the latias!" the oshawott, Jared, said. "Hi again!"

"We've met?" Lily wondered.

"AH! Dark, you'll faint again!" Carry yelled.

"What?" Austin asked, his eyebrows knitting together and face scrunching a little in confusion.

No one answered. Everyone was silent once more.

"No, I don't think I will," Dark decided.

"Wait a minute! We're surrounded by legends!" Jared realized with a gasp. "Except you," he said upon seeing Austin.

Austin sweat-dropped again. "Why is everyone downing on me today?"

"Who are you four?" Jaeson asked.

"Who are you-" Carry stopped to count them- "five?"

"I don't like you," Jaeson decided, crossing his arms.

"Way to be blunt, Jaeson," Austin stuck into the conversation.

"I think she's kind of like Austin," Jay said.

"What? You think I'm a flailing cat!?" Austin demanded.

"Hey! I'm not a flailing cat!" Carry yelled, then reconsidered. "Okay, maybe I am."

"Austin, you're more like a flailing wolf," Jaeson decided.

"I agree," Destiny decided.

"See? Everybody is downing on me today!" Austin exclaimed.

"Hey! On me, too!" Carry said.

"Back to the point," Jaeson said, "I am Jaeson. That's Jay, Destiny, Lily, and the flailing wolf is Austin."

"You suck," Austin muttered. Jaeson smirked at him for a moment.

"I'm Dark, that's Heather, Jared, and the flailing cat is Carry," the umbreon said, walking up to Jaeson. He appeared fairly sane to the moon cat, unlike the Austin character over there.

Carry put on an annoyed face and clicked out her claws.

Austin, seeing Carry's claws, realized something. "Ah! I don't have claws in this life!" Austin gasped, staring at his paws. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"Austin, remember how you can summon them since you're a morph?" Lily asked.

"Oh, right," Austin said with a sheepish grin. "I knew that!" He clicked out a white set of claws.

"Copy-cat!" Carry decided.

"Copy-wolf," Jaeson and Dark corrected at once.

"F$%k you guys," Austin said, sweat-dropping once more.

Meanwhile, while those four bickered, Lily and Jared were having an intelligent conversation.

"So why did she think the umbreon was going to faint?" Lily asked Jared.

"That's what usually happens. They're giving Dark his memories back," Jared explained.

Lily wondered, "When did we take them?"

"I think we aren't from your world," Jared decided. "I heard him say 'morph.' What is that?"

"A morph is a pokemon that can turn into a human or vice versa," Lily explained.

"Humans still exist?" Jared gasped.

"Yeah. We're from different worlds all right," Lily agreed.

"I wonder how we're going to get back," Jared said.

Heather had began to talk to Jay and Destiny a few moments ago. Now Heather, hearing Jared's question, gasped.

"How ARE we going to get back?" Heather demanded.

"That's a good question," Dark said from the other side of the room. The three groups all walked towards each other and formed a circle in the middle of the buidling.

"Well, we could- AAAAH!" Destiny began, but the scene suddenly changed.

Now they were outside a snow-covered guild.

"Where are we?" Jay wondered calmly.

Austin's jaw dropped. He gasped, "Guys! Are we dreaming?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Jaeson muttered. "After all, this is very irrational."

Austin pinched himself. "OW! No, not dreaming."

"We're home! Yay!" Carry shouted gleefully. She noticed that Austin and co had followed them home. "Damn. Now we have to figure out how to get you five back."

"This is strange," Jay said, frowning. "I wonder what's going on."

"Might as well enjoy it or something," Jaeson said.

Austin gasped. "You're not Jaeson, you have holiday spirit! Who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

Jaeson sighed. "Shut up."

Reconsidering, Austin said, "Or maybe you are Jaeson."

Destiny snorted and turned to Dark and co. "Ignore him. He's ridiculous."

"I had no idea," Carry said sarcastically.

"Just curiously, why are you purple?" Austin asked Heather.

"Because she's full of holiday spirit," Jaeson muttered to himself. He'd had his arms crossed the entire time. He could tell Austin was very much enjoying this. He was not.

"Firstly, JAY! Something is very wrong with Jaeson," Austin declared. "Secondly, I'm fairly certain that's not the reason."

"I'm shiny," Heather explained.

Austin looked confused. "Sure?"

"It's a biological thing that changes some pokemon's colors," Destiny explained.

"Oh," Austin said. "Okay."

"What's wrong with the mewtwo?" Jared asked.

Jaeson heaved a loud sigh.

Austin ignored it and said, "I would say he's the Grinch, but A. he hasn't ruined any holiday, B. "grin" is in "grinch" and grin he does not, and C. since there aren't humans here you probably don't have a clue who he is."

"I remember him," Carry said.

"Sounds familiar," Dark said after a moment. "Oh, yeah! The green guy."

"Huh?" Jared said. Heather just sighed. Yet another human refrence she didn't get.

"Um, let's trade stories," Austin suggested. "You tell me how you know who he is and I'll tell these two the story."

"Why not?" Carry decided. "You first."

"Okay, story time, folks," Austin said merrily. Lily and Jay smiled, knowing Austin of all beings could make this interesting. Jaeson heaved another sigh and Destiny grew intreguied. "So. A long time ago in a land far away there was this green-looking thing. He was kind of like a human (bipedal) but not really. He was all lonely and-"

"And his heart was two times as small," Lily reminded her husband.

"Yeah, that's right! (I forgot about that.) And he was all jealous when Christmas came around and all the little midget towny people sang songs and celebrated and hacked down trees to move into their houses," Austin continued.

"Why would they do that?" Heather asked.

"It's a human tradition," Lily explained.

"Humans are weird," Heather mumbled. Jared nodded.

"Anyway," Austin said. "One December twenty-fifth-"

"December what?" Jared asked.

"The date of Christmas," Destiny said.

"-the Grinch decided to ruin their Christmas," Austin said dramatically, clenching a fist and closing his eyes in sadness as he said "ruin."

"Oh no!" Jay exclaimed, slapping his cheeks in fake alarm. "Not the little midget towny people Christmas!" He could barely contain his laughter. Lily, Heather, and Destiny giggled freely. Jaeson even almost cracked a smile. Jared listened intently, very curious. Dark and Carry closed their eyes, remembering the movie from their childhoods.

"So he had this great idea to dress up as Santa Claus and run around and steal the trees and crap," Austin said. "He had this little dog. He roped a big stick onto the poor thing's head and tied it to a sleigh. He also sewed up a red shirt and hat and things."

"What next?" Jared asked intently and excitedly. He was like a little kid opening a present.

"He somehow aquired several bags and piled them onto the sleigh, then sat atop it himself and yelled at his dog until he started moving. Slowly they went down their mountain and into the little midget town. Then the Grinch started raiding the houses, taking all the decorations from the houses and the presents from under the trees."

"Eventually he made it to the tiny little house of tiny little dwarf Cindy. The grinch started to take her tree and presents and shmutz-"

"Shmutz?" Lily questioned.

"It's a Yiddish word that means 'stuff,'" Austin explained. "It's a Jewish word, in other words. You forget I grew up in a Jewish household."

"Did he take all of her little presents?" Jared demanded, wide-eyed with suspence.

"He started to. Little Cindy came out and said in her miniscule voice, 'Why are you taking my tree, Santy Claus?'" Austin played her voice as fluffy and high-pitched. "And the grinch is like, 'I'm gonna go fix it!' And she belives him and goes to bed and whatever. So the next morning he decides, 'Meh! Yes! The little midget people are just waking up and they'll be all depressed since I stold Christams! Meh heh heh!'" Playing the Grinch, Austin went cross-eyed and flapped his paws a little to mock the old creature.

"Oh, tell us, Austin! Were they all sad and depressed?" Lily asked, mocking his excitement.

"No!" Austin said. "They weren't! They still sang songs and were all happy. The Grinch was like, 'Meh? What? Why aren't they all sad?' And so he went down and observed for awhile. Then he realized, 'Ma goshness! Christmas isn't about physical objects! It's about happiness! And that's why I think it's a cultural holiday instead of-" Lily hit him. "-It's about happiness!' And so he went back down and gave them all back their trees and shmutz and everbody lived happily ever after."

"And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes," Lily finished.

"Yeah. And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes. And everybody lived happily ever after. The end!" Austin said.

"That was great! Do you have a Jewish holiday story?" Jared asked.

"Uh..." Austin thought. "Sure. The Hanukkah story. So. A long time ago in a land called Israel there were these two groups. One was devoted to Helenism-"

"Huh?" Heather asked.

"A religion," Austin explained. "Anyway, the other group was Jewish. And there was this temple. So the people for Helenism captured the temple and were all like, 'We'd quite prefer you didn't practice Jewdaism here.' And the leader of the Jewish people at the time, a Maccabee, was all like, 'Nevvverrrr!' and he and his brothers got the temple back. When they were cleaning it up (because it magically got dirty somehow) they had an oil lamp they needed to keep lit. I think it was an Eternal light, one in a temple that needs to be kept going forever. They only had enough oil for one day but it lasted eight. It was utterly magical and people lived happily ever after. Yay."

"Cool," Jared said, his eyes alit with wonder. "I love stories."

"Me, too," Austin said, beaming. "Now we have to get back, though."

And just like that, Santa Claus and Hanukkah Harry and the Kwanzaa happy person magically appeared and teleported everybody back to their own worlds.

Just kidding. Jay, Destiny, and Jaeson firgued out that the circle got them to this world, maybe it'd get them to their own worlds. And so they got in a circle, said their goodbyes, and teleported back.

It was wonderful.

**THE END**

I hope you all enjoyed the story of how Jaeson was not the grinch, the holidays were not stolen, and things happened :D

I know I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure!


	2. Eleni And I Write A Chapter :3

So, guys. My good friend Eleni and I decided we were tired of people beating up on Austin and co without remorse, so we decided to fix that. (P.S. This is the first time in a long time I have gotten this bloody. It was fun :D)

(P.S.S. We were PMing.)

P.S.S.S. This has nothing to do with the actual storyline, it's just an extra chapter.

(A response to your review)

RL: Connie needs to die in a hole for certain

Eleni:Yes. Or be decapitated by my army knife

RL: That would be nice!

Eleni: HUUUUU-

We should kill her right now

(Story starts)

AGREED! After stealing Jaeson's powers, Rikkilucario7 and Eleni teleport behind her desk. They sneak up behind her as she boredly sits and waits for an oppertunity to yell at someone.

Eleni raised her chainsaw, smiling evily. She cranked it , turning it on.

Connie turned around slowly, her shock and terror makig her eyes wide. She let loose a terrible scream.

Eleni smirked at connies terror. "This is why you don't yell at austin, insult him, or insult lily. Time to decapitate a bitch."

Eleni slowly lowered the chainsaw as Rikkilucario7 typed quickly into Google Docs. Austin might kill them for killing someone later, but... he'd also be inexplicably happy.

Eleni looked over at rikkilucario7. "Whatcha typin'?" she asked after Connie's head hit the ground.

Rikkilucario7 stared down at the bloody remains of Connie. She nodded her head at the guts and responded, "That." She smiled uncharacteristically evilly and said, "For once, I am enjoying killing a character off who I will never, ever bring back."

Eleni smiled brightly. "Well that was fun."

A dark aura spread across the room. "We should kill all the bitches..."

Rikkilucario7 smirked at the thought, her fingers clicking faster. "Why rush? We've got all night..."

"HUUUUUUU-" Eleni gasped, realizing the did have a lot of time. "Does that mean we can watch them slowly bleed/burn to death?!"

"Sounds good to me," RL7 smirked, her plot bunnies running 2.1263294738 times faster than the speed of light on the wheels in her mind.

Eleni started kicking connies head like a soccer ball. "OHHHHHHH, HEADSHOT!" Eleni kicked it into the wall where it exploded. "...AWESOME!"

RL7 got down to work, describing in detail how the red of her blood and pink of her brains slowly trickled down onto a forming pool of gore around what was left of her skull.

Just then, Connie's almost-equally nasty underling stepped in. His name was Joshua, and he had a constant sneer that frightened everyone and anyone who happened to walk past.

"HEAD SHOT, BITCH." Eleni yelled to connies underling as she shot his head with a rifle.

His head bursted upon the impact. Another underling who had heard the commotion wondered in. The body chose to fall at that moment... right into the arms of the girl. She screamed, a shrill sound that busted out the windows.

"...KILL THE WITNESSES!" Eleni stabbed the underling in the back, piercing her heart.

Both bodies collapsed to the ground.

"One left," RL7 said. She stood up and walked, laptop in hand, through the orphanage. The children did not notice the two, so engulfed in their poor little misery. The two vowed to kill the last man and get them some help. They entered a room with a forebodingly dark-wooded door.

"I've been expecting you," the boss of it all said creepily. He sat at his desk in a room with pitch-black walls and darkness chasing the light away.

"Stalker much," RL7 muttered. She set up her computer to record as she wanted to take part in this one. From her back pocket she pulled a small knife.

Eleni took out leather gloves with blades hidden in the knuckles. "How wonderful. Death has been expecting you, too!"

The smirk on the boss's face turned into a disapproving frown. "You naive fools."

"What? Us?" RL7 shouted, balling her hands into fists at her sides. "We aren't the ones torturing small children for a living!"

Eleni smiled. "I'm naive? Well, im no expert, but you are a asshole!" Eleni pulled the gloves abit and the knives lashed out, appearing as claws. "Care to 'play'?" she asked with a childish grin.

RL7, suspecting something, took her shoe off and threw it at the man. The shoe was burned to a crisp through electricution a finger away from the man's nose.

"You two are smarter than you look," he told them.

Eleni looked at the burnt shoe."Hiding behind a barrier. You are such a scardey cat."

The man laughed. It sounded like what you would hear if you were scraping rusty nails across a small child's skin. "I'd rather be scared than dead."

RK7 and Eleni met gazes, uncertain as to what they should do next. They looked around the room, picking through the darkness for any sort of hint that would answer the riddle that the barrier had become.

After looking, eleni threw a knife at a wall, hitting a small blue cord.

The room lit with electricity, the stuff shocking everyone in the room hard. Eleni and RL7 got up, mostly unharmed. They peered over the desk and saw that the evil boss dude was unconscious for he was shocked by a large amount of electricity.

Eleni smiled evily. "Now we will mercilessly stab him and watch him suffer from blood loss, then we shall burn his body, watching his skin melt away, and finally i will devour his soul...ahahahahaAHAHAHA"

RL7 and Eleni laughed evilly for a good minute and a half, then proceeded with Eleni's plan.

It was a very eventful and successful day.

After completing the plan, Eleni ran to the children and screamed, "YOU ARE FREEEEEEEE!"

"YAAAAAAAY!" they all shouted, and ran outside.

Because she is magical, Destiny somehow gained powers she didn't have and made people from all around the world who didn't have children and wanted some come and adopt all the little munchkins.

And everybody lived happily ever after :D

AND THEN OUR HEROS, RL7 AND ELENI, FOUND THE CURE FOR CANCER, STOPPED GLOBAL WARMING, SOLVED WORLD HUNGER AND BROUGHT WORLD PEACE.

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed :D


	3. Interviewing Austin's Actor

So it's eleven at night and I'm bored. This is what comes spinning out from the hamster wheel in my brain!

Enjoy!

IF THE CONNECTIONS SERIES WAS A MOVIE AND ALL THE CHARACTERS WERE

ACTORS...

...THEN MAYBE THIS WOULD HAPPEN.

Interviewer: This just in! Rikkilucario7 has interviewed the cast of the final movie of the Connections series, Nexus. Here are the results!

*The screen changes to show RKL7 and a boy with blue hair.

RKL7: Hello! You're the actor who plays Austin, correct?

Austin's Actor: Yes, I am. My real name is Aaron Shals.

RKL7: Okay, Aaron. How do you get your hair blue?

AS: Funnily enough, Austin's made up disease is actually real.

RKL7: (0.0) Really?

AS: No xD I dye it.

RKL7: Do your friends and family make fun of you for it?

AS: Yes. They all think I should get a wig. I kinda like the blue, though. But my poor girlfriend would have a fit if I kept it like this!

RKL7: Is it L-

AS: *Sweat-drops* (-_-;) Why does everyone always think that? No, Lily's actress isn't my girlfriend. She's actually one of my closest friends, though, ironically as it is.

RKL7: Care to share more about it?

AS: Um, sure. We met when we were little and were friends ever since. That's about it... We both became actors, as you can tell. When we came in together on the first day and were chatting the entire crew and cast thought we were dating. Some of them still think so... xD *Cough* Caleb. *Cough*

RKL7: Interesting *Smirks mischeiviously*

AS: (0.0) Okay... Next question...?

RKL7: *Smiles excitedly* Right! Okay. So. What is your favorite part of the series?

AS: *Relaxes* Whenever Austin is poking Jaeson. That's always fun to act out.

RKL7: Is it fun for jaeson's actor, too?

AS: We both very much enjoy those scenes. What's funny is that he's actually nothing like Jaeson. He's really more like Austin, like me, so usually whenever we're acting these scenes out we both end up laughing hysterically at the characters. The rest of the cast ranges from very amused to very annoyed, depending on the day and the moment.

RKL7: Really.

AS: Indeed.

RKL7: So what's your favorite part of Nexus in specific?

AS: Oh, that's tough. Um... When Destiny is yelling at Austin because she's so freaked out about poor Jaeson.

RKL7: That was a funny scene! I feel bad for all three of them.

AS: Me, too. It was a lot of fun to act out, though!

RKL7: I bet! Next question. Well, it's more of a challenge.

AS: Try me!

RKL7: Answer the following question in character: Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?

AS as Austin: *Clears throat* *Eyebrows scrunch together and he frowns* What?

RKL7: Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?

AS: *Mumbles something as he counts something on fingertips, then looks up with a smile on face and bright eyes* Six.

RKL7: *Grins and claps* Very good!

AS: I try. *Gives slight bow*

RKL7: So.

AS: So.

RKL7: If you had to switch roles with someone, who would it be?

AS: Um. Well, not Caleb.

RKL7: Who?

AS: Caleb Wolfson. Jaeson's actor. I couldn't be that serious if my life depended on it!

RKL7: What about Jay's actor?

AS: Brandon Sentric? I guess so. It would be cool to be Will, though, I think. He's very different. Serious but funny. I haven't played a role like him before.

RKL7: Interesting, interesting. Besides dying your hair blue, what's the most interesting yet out-of-the-ordinary thing this role has made you do?

AS: Have to voice an actual lucario. The lucario that plays Austin is actually really funny, though.

RKL7: (0.o?) You've talked to him?

AS: Yeah. He's telepathic. It's pretty cool- I've never talked to a pokemon before him.

RKL7: Hm. All right. What's the strangest thing?

AS: Well, that would have to be when they had to make me look older for Links since they didn't want to hire a different actor. (since they'd just be using me again for Nexus) Some special people came in and remodeled my face with this... fake skin stuff. Weirdest feeling on the planet, I swear.

RKL7: LIly's actress, too?

AS: She had to do it as well, yes. Most of us did.

RKL7: Last question. Which one is your favorite?

AS: Connections, the first one, for sure!

RKL7: Thanks very much! Next we'll be interviewing Jaeson's actor, Caleb Wolfson.

Yup. Needed a short break from writing the main series. Hope you enjoyed! there'll probably be more!


	4. THE LITTLE TOWN IN MY MIND

So none of you are probably wondering how I organize my characters and imagine them in my mind.

So here you go.

Good luck.

Don't get lost.

Enjoy.

P.S. The town name roughly means "mind place" in Latin. It also sounds like a spell from Harry Potter or something. :D

*****P.S.S. (For the full effect, it must be read out loud (preferably when no one else is watching and/or near you) in an overly dramatic voice in some random accent. (Not that I have some random accent. I just think it would be funny to try and tell it to someone this way. (Notice how I don't comment on/ deny the drama.))

(Also, people is pronounced pee-oh-ple. And manic is pronounced man-ee-AK. (The second one serves a purpose).)

ANIMUS LOCUS IS a little down just south of Happyville. It is a cute little place that is set in the center of a forest, a jungle, a mountain range, a desert, and a beach. Its only buildings are the school, the police department, city hall, a grocery store, an imagination store, and several apartment buildings. The townspeople include the citizens, the police, the director/mayor, and one last... maniac who will be described later.

Each of the less than one hundred citizens are happy little people who go about their days learning and playing and acting.

Acting, you wonder? Well, each little person is an actor, all though he or she plays him or herself in each movie. Each actor belongs to a movie. For example, the actors Austin Aurastone and Jaeson Oracle belong to the movie Nexus while Carry and Dark are with A Different Dark. Only one cast is allowed out of the apartment buildings at once in order for the director/mayor to be able to direct efficiently. Sometimes none of the casts can come out because the mayor/director has other work to do, like her math homework, for example.

The people are happy to rest in their apartments. After all, there are no stunt doubles and they endure some pretty hard stuff. Their apartment buildings also have all the shops, including the imagination shop, which is where they best like to be since it has everything ever.

Specifically, these little shops are located in the center of the apartment buildings. Each apartment building is named after the movie its people are in. The different casts may live in different places, but they get to play with and see each other whenever they desire in the little imagination shop.

But the apartment buildings don't have courtyards, and sometimes they miss the outdoors, so they sneak out of their apartments. This is where the police come in. They are known as the Focus. The Focus are very kind tiny little mind people, so they very nicely bring back all the actors so the mayor can focus and let them all out again when she is ready to direct.

Unfortunately, sometimes the previously mentioned manic invades the little midget town and sneaks into the apartment buildings. Here he hacks the controls and puts sleeping powder into the air ducts so that when the director wants to direct she cannot since her actors are all asleep.

This monstrous MANiac is known as Writer S. Block.

Sadly, the Focus cannot detect and therefore cannot arrest him, so the poor mayor can do nothing about him whatsoever except wait for him to leave and bang her head on her desk.

Eventually, Writer S. Block does leave, and the movie can continue and one day finish. When the movies _are_ finally finished, the actors move to Happyville where they spend the rest of their days doing whatever their small, little, adorable hearts desire.

AND EVERYBODY LIVES HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

THE END :3

Hope you enjoyed!

P.S.

I bet you couldn't keep a straight face while reading that AND saying it in an overly dramatic voice AND in that random accent.

:3


End file.
